Question: A sphere is inscribed in a cube. Given that one edge of the cube is 6 inches, how many cubic inches are in the volume of the inscribed sphere? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Solution: [asy]
size(70);
draw(Circle((6,6),4.5));
draw((10.5,6)..(6,6.9)..(1.5,6),linetype("2 4"));
draw((10.5,6)..(6,5.1)..(1.5,6));
draw((0,0)--(9,0)--(9,9)--(0,9)--cycle);
draw((0,9)--(3,12)--(12,12)--(9,9));
draw((12,12)--(12,3)--(9,0));
draw((0,0)--(3,3)--(12,3),dashed); draw((3,3)--(3,12),dashed);
[/asy] A sphere inscribed in a cube has diameter length equal to the side length of the cube.  Thus, the inscribed sphere has diameter 6 inches, radius $6/2=3$ inches, and volume \[\frac{4}{3}\pi(3)^3=4\cdot 3^2\pi=\boxed{36\pi}\] cubic inches.